intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nexicus Omnicron
"This is the galaxy's most powerful device, yet unlike those that are described as world ending devices, this is just an inert device..." -Cyranos' description of the Nexicus Omnicron The '''Nexicus Omnicron '''better known as '''The Crocodite Hexacube '''is an ancient demonic device created by the Crocodites for Cognitio when his Demon God Brother Messorem was plaguing the Galaxy with Insanity. It links the Real Plane to The Stasis. The Device reveals the many hidden Crocodite locations that are said to contain riches and technology beyond Intelonian. It serves as the main focal driving force of The Bounty Hunter Arc. History The Nexicus Omnicron was created by the Crocodite Council when Cognitio came in person infront of them warning of the impending Insanity Wars that his brother Messorem is plaguing the galaxy with Insanity. The Council looked at him and obeyed, so soon Cognitio gathered the minds of the elders and created a glowing hexacube that was given the command of several hidden locations that contained many weapons of mass destruction. One such location was implemented by Cognitio himself this led to a region of Hellspur called The Dark. In the process of the Omnicron's creation, Cognitio transformed the Dark into a region of impenetrable trees here, he places the ultimate superweapon in the known galaxy.... a weapon powered by Intelus himself....The Nexicus Cannon.... Cognitio went to the extremes almost defying the Laws of Intelus himself to protect the Crocodites, when he created the Nexicus Cannon he went to the extreme to make sure they survived, but in his fear of protecting the Crocodites he assumed that Messorem and his army had arrived on Hellspur, and in his fear, he activated the Nexicus Omnicron. This in turn linked his dimension The Stasis to the Real Plane. When he activated the Omnicron, it pulled every single living Crocodite at that time; Elders, Adults, Kids all of them into the Stasis where they remained in suspended animation for eons. It was there Cognitio disappeared to making sure the Crocodites were safe. As time passed, the cities and facilities the Crocodites had, fell into decay, all except one location, a region on Hellspur, where the Nexicus Cannon resides in, untouched since the disappearance of the Crocodites, here where the ultimate superweapon remains. As for the Omnicron, upon gathering every Crocodite and sending them to the Stasis, it's said it launched itself into space floating endlessly amongst the stars, where no-one can find it. Discovery Several Eons have passed since the Insanity Wars, the Intelonians have disbanded and out came the Galactic Republic, the System Wars just concluded and orbiting the ruins of what was left of the tropical world of Maktar, was the Nexicus Omnicron. When scavengers were picking at the shattered world, they discovered the Hexacube floating amongst the debris. Thinking it was from a technical institute on the planet, they sent it to Novalis, where it was on display at the Ice Crystal City Museum of Technology. Here it was speculated by the ages of the galaxy, till it was during the First Galactic War when Novalis was invaded by the Oltanian Empire. When the Oltanians invaded they ransacked many of the museums across the planet, amongst the items ransacked was the Nexicus Omnicron. After the War, and during the Aridian Uprising, Oltanis was ablazed with rioters, in the process of the riots the Vernindad Royals Room, which contained the Royal Items of the Vernindads of the Empire. It was here the Omnicron was contained till it was ransacked making the Omnicron lost again in history. It was until 3100 GRS when it was rediscovered but in the hands The K'Kaio whom wanted revenge against the Oltanians for their slavery. Activation The Nexicus Omnicron was only activated only 3 times in it's history. # Sometime around 3000 P-GRS when Cognitio activated the device to send every surviving Crocodite in the known galaxy. # Around 3100 GRS when Draugrson has his hand pricked by Haylin, this in turn revealed the true purpose of the Omnicron, revealing many locations of armories and most importantly the location of the Nexicus Cannon. # It was activated once again in the Nexicus Cannon Rotunda where Draugrson is brought into the Stasis by Cognitio that wanted to save him.